


pick a new sheith fic for me to work on so i can stop putting off writing stuff

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, help me, pick a new sheith fic for me to work on so i can stop putting off writing stuff, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: Having trouble with writers block so I thought I'd try asking what readers would like to read so that i can just sit down and WRITE THE DAMN THING FMLI have a couple ideas for sheith fics that I'll talk about in here, and anyone can vote for which one they would like me to write. I'll pick whichever one gets the most votes, or the most passionate response, depending on comments. Feel free to ask questions about the fics in the comments if you would like more detail.





	pick a new sheith fic for me to work on so i can stop putting off writing stuff

**Sheith Inverted**

My sister and I watched [Patema Inverted](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patema_Inverted) over the summer and I got really inspired to write a sheith fic based on it, but haven't had a lot of motivation to work more on it lately. Its a really fun idea and I would love to write more about it, I'm just depressed and unmotivated XD For those of you who are unfamiliar with Patema Inverted, its a really cute anime movie about a girl and boy who live in completely different worlds, each of them inverted from the other. Here is the movie description that I found online: A young girl, from a civilization that resides in deep underground tunnels, finds herself trapped in an inverted world and teams up with a resident to escape and return home.

My idea is that Marmora will be the underground city and a twisted Altea will be the city above ground. It'll feature a dark (but not irredeemable) Allura, and Lotor as a protagonist.

Here's a brief excerpt of what I have written so far:

Many years ago, a terrible tragedy occurred, and thousands were swallowed by the sky. Scientists wanted to harvest the energy from gravity but, instead, they reversed the gravity of thousands of people and cities. Those who did not fall into the sky, burrowed under ground and built cities within the safety of the earth. They became known as the Inverted and were gradually forgotten by the surface world.

Generations passed and civilizations as it once was faded. Instead, two great cities emerged from the chaos of the forgotten world. Altea; a land where a sun shone brightly and stars glittered in the night, and Marmora; a small, but thriving metropolis that existed only in the cool darkness of the underground.

~

“Come back!” Lotor’s voice drifts after Keith, but Keith can tell his friend is no longer pursuing him.

He ducks down another tunnel just in case and pops out the other side well within the danger zone. None of the Marmorans will follow him this far. Keith grins and takes off down the familiar path. It leads him to a large cylindrical room, extending farther than he can see both above and below. There are poles and steel beams stretching across the room in all directions (probably structural support). This is the heart of the danger zone, but even though he’s mapped the surrounding area in a two mile radius in all directions of it, Keith can’t figure out _why_ its so dangerous. The structure is sound, and further down it isn’t so broken down as well.

Keith likes exploring the maze-like tunnels further down, getting lost among them for hours at a time and pretending the rest of the world doesn’t exist. He likes climbing on the beams in the cylindrical chamber, using his acrobatic agility and dexterity to find the most dangerous and thrilling ways down and up. He’s always been adventurous, with unmatched acrobatic skills among the Marmorans. When he was younger, his Marmoran family called him “spider-monkey” because he was always climbing over everything and hanging from the ceiling.

But Keith likes this room for another reason, too. Keith takes a flashlight from his backpack and clicks it on. When he shines the light around the room, it reflects off the dust motes in the air and makes them glitter like stars Keith has only heard about in books, and _once_ from his mother.

His mother only told him about the stars once. She told him about the world below their feet, where people stood on the ceiling and below them was an endless expanse of open sky that would turn to a pool of liquid black and galaxy violet, swimming with stars when the sun went down. She told him that was where she met Keith’s father. Keith used to want to go there. But Keith hasn’t believed in his mother’s stories for a long time. Not since she left him and never came back.

Keith sits down on the bridge that breaks off halfway across the room, dangling his feet off the edge and watches the dust motes spin lazily through the air, glittering like stardust.

He loses track of how long he sits there, until his flashlight flickers and dies. And then he sits a while more, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. When Keith can again see as well in the dark as he could with the flashlight, he drops off the bridge into the abyss.

**Street Dancer AU Part 2**

I wrote a fic last January called [Makes My Body Dance for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289541) that was purely self indulgent about Keith being a street dancer and Shiro being really turned on by it XD I had so much fun with it that I started a sequal fic and now have a whole series planned to follow Voltron, losing Shiro, the clone, the Blade of Marmora and Krolia, and the return to Earth. A lot of it focuses on Keith and his relationship with Shiro and the two OCs that feature in the first part. 

Features a lot of Keith dancing provocatively because I'm gay for him and just really wanna see him showing off those fucking legs with some sexy dance moves. Also. Have you ever seen guys dancing in heels? OMFG FUCKING STEP ON ME.

Here's a brief excerpt of what I have written so far:

There’s an itch beneath his skin. One that Keith can’t get rid of no matter how many training bots he destroys. When he was still on Earth, this was usually a sign it was time to find Sylla and go out dancing, but he hasn’t spoken to Sylla since he was kicked out of the Garrison. There’s no Sylla in space, and he’s getting desperate.

“Hey, Pidge, didn’t you say something about having a bunch of music saved on your computer?”

Pidge sits up from where she’s sprawled on the floor next to Lance, squinting suspiciously at Keith.

“What’s this about?” she asks.

“Yeah, since when are you interested in music?” Lance asks, flailing dramatically at him. Keith wonders how he even has the energy.

“I’ve always liked music,” he answers flatly. “And I’m going crazy. I _need_ something to do besides training with you guys all the time.”

“Does Pidge even _have_ the kind of music you like?” Lance asks, sitting up. “Let me guess, screamo and heavy metal.”

“Hey, I _like_ heavy metal, thanks,” Pidge mutters. Lance flaps a hand at her.

“Don’t call me out like that,” Keith snorts. “And I was actually thinking more pop stuff. Katy Perry and Maroon Five.”

His teammates gape at him. Only Shiro, who remembers some of the music Keith would listen to when he got twitchy, seems unsurprised. Keith is thankful that, even if Shiro has forgotten the deeper parts of their relationship after his imprisonment, he still _knows_ Keith.

“You listen to _pop music_?” Lance squawks.

Keith shrugs. “I like dancing,” he says simply.

This time, even Shiro is surprised. Keith is disappointed, but unsurprised that Shiro has forgotten about this. After all, Keith’s street dancer career played an important role in them getting together. He bets Shiro doesn’t remember Sylla either.

“ _Dancing_?!” Lance exclaims. “But that’s so… _girly_! And you’re…”

“I’m _what_ , exactly, Lance?” Keith says darkly, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Hunk puts a heavy hand on Lance’s shoulder. “He just means you don’t seem the type,” he offers.

Keith rolls his eyes. Lance is lucky Hunk is such a good mediator. “My best friend dragged me into it when we were, like, twelve,” he tells them. “They used to drag me to ballet lessons on weekends, and that eventually devolved into getting into street dance battles three times a week. I guess it became a sort of stress relief for me.”

Pidge shrugs. “I don’t have a lot of pop music saved, but we can look through it and see if there’s anything you like?” she offers.

“That’d be good,” Keith says. “Thanks.”

**Wrong Number AU**

A while ago I read an abandoned fic called [Dearest Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427688/chapters/23024517) that I really liked and wanted to write something like it. Obviously it won't be anything like the original, but it still has the middle-of-the-night-panic-attack-wrong-number theme going on XD

Also featuring Tattoo Artist Keith, therapy cats, coffee shop meet cute cliches, and Nonbinary Pidge. All very soft and good things. 

Here's a brief excerpt of what I have written so far:

Keith bolts awake at the sound of his phone going off, startled out of a nightmare by the sound of Lance’s pre-recorded voice screeching, “Oi, Mullethead! You got a text!” in his ear. He presses his palm to his chest and heaves in several calming breaths, willing his heart to stop racing even as the memories of his dream swim to the surface, choking him.

A soft nuzzle breaks him out of his panic, and he looks down to see his cat, Red, bumping her head against his chin, looking for pets. Keith breathes in deep and buries his face in her fur, breathing in the scent of her and trying to reorient himself. She tolerates this with surprising grace, simply settling down on his lap and purring loudly.

He jumps when his phone goes off again, and scrambles for it, scratching behind Red’s ears in apology.

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:04 am  
** hey allura i know its the middle of the night but you said i could text you any time and i really need someone to talk to right now

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:06 am  
** i had that dream again and i feel like i cant breathe like somethings crushing my lungs and when i woke up i couldnt move and i still cant really move just my arms ive been lying here for 30 min but i cant calm down theres something really wrong right now

Keith blinks down at the messages, trying to make sense of them. He doesn’t recognize the number, but he recognizes the name, ‘Allura,’ as one of Lance’s friends from University who’s recently started hanging out with them. It’s a wrong number text, but whoever it is obviously needs someone right now. And… to be perfectly honest, Keith thinks he needs someone right now too.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:08 am  
** deep breaths. inhale ten counts, and exhale four. youre okay

Keith struggles to follow his own advice, before focusing on tapping out another message.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:09 am  
** that sounds like sleep paralysis and i know its scary but i promise its not dangerous

**Me; sent September 9, 3:10 am  
** once youre able to move, try eating some chocolate if you have any. it sounds weird but it really works. something about the high levels of tryptophan causing the body to release serotonin. idk im no doctor but i know what works for me

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:15 am  
** ive never had that happen to me before i thought i was dying

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:15 am  
** im able to move again but im still really shaky. chocolate you said?

**Me; sent September 9, 3:16 am  
** yep. dark is the best, apparently, but ive always used milk chocolate. cant stand the dark stuff

**Me; sent September 9, 3:16 am  
**its happened to me a few times after i wake up from a nightmare. super freaky and disorienting, but mostly caused by panic. once you calm down it will go away, i promise.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:19 am  
**still breathing?

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:21 am  
**Yeah. Got chocolate too. All I have is the semi-sweet chocolate chips though. Will that work?

**Me; sent September 9, 3:21 am  
**yeah

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:22 am  
**Starting to calm down again. You talk like you have experience with this stuff, but you never told me you had anxiety and nightmares too.

Keith takes a deep breath. He knew he was going to have to tell this stranger he wasn’t Allura sooner rather than later. He just hopes the reveal won’t send them into a panic again.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:24 am  
**well… idk about allura, but ive been dealing with severe anxiety and a sleep disorder since i was a kid

**Me; sent September 9, 3:24 am  
**sorry im not who you were trying to get a hold of.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:25 am  
**but you can keep talking to me if you want? im not allura, but i have a lot of experience with calming down from panic attacks and nightmares.

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:26 am  
**Oh shit, oh my god I’m so sorry, Allura gave me her number but her hand writing is really hard to read when it’s the middle of the night and you’re panicking. I’m so sorry, did I wake you?

**Me; sent September 9, 3:26 am  
**its nbd. you seemed like you needed someone and i was here. its fine.

**Unknown, received September 9, 3:26 am  
**Thank you. Really.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:27 am  
**are you okay now?

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:28 am  
**I don’t know about ‘okay,’ but I don’t feel like I’m about to vibrate into the next dimension anymore. Talking about something that isn’t my panic helped, I think.

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:28 am  
**And the chocolate. That helped a lot too.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:29 am  
**good. do you have any other way to get in contact with allura? or anyone that could help you?

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:33 am  
**Yeah. Now that I’m not freaking out I can actually read Allura’s handwriting. Sorry for bothering you.

**Me; sent September 9, 3:34 am  
**you didnt. like i said it was nbd. if you ever need someone again feel free to text me. i know were strangers but sometimes talking to someone who knows what its like can help a lot.

**Unknown; received September 9, 3:38 am  
**That… means a lot, actually. Thank you.

**Bleach AU**

I love Bleach AU's okay?! And one of my favorites is [Death and Ninja Mullet (or, the Sheith Bleach AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/691164). So I was inspired to start this shit. If you're not familiar with Bleach... i dunno what to tell you. Its Death Gods running around with swords slaying monsters while a bunch of convoluted bullshit happens behind the scenes. Anyways, my Bleach AU barely follows the storyline of Bleach. Its mostly just spiritually sensitive Keith meeting Shinigami Shiro and the two of them developing a relationship. Should be fun.

Here's a brief excerpt of what I have written so far:

There’s a sharp _crash_ and the sound of shattering glass as a thrown stone breaks the vase and scatters water and withering flowers everywhere. Keith sighs in resignation and turns towards the sound, rearranging his features into his signature death glare, already knowing who it is he’ll have to deal with.

Rolo and Nyma aren’t bad people—Keith’s known them since they were all kids and could even consider them _allies_ in some situations—but they don’t understand or respect the dead. And maybe its not fair to expect it of them when they can’t see or interact with ghosts the way Keith can, but is it really too much to ask for a little common decency in regards to the deceased?

Keith barely gives Rolo a chance to register his existence before he shoves an open palm into the older boy’s face and kicks his legs out from under him, forcing him to the ground.

“Hey!” Nyma shouts indignantly, but Keith ignores he in favor of fixing Rolo with an expectant look.

“He-e-ey, Keith,” Rolo says with a toothy, nervous grin; he knows he’s done wrong.

“Hey, Rolo,” Keith greets casually, as though he’s not grinding the older boy’s face into the pavement. “You’re gonna replace those flowers, right?”

“O-of course!” Rolo stammers.

“Now?” Keith prompts, pushing Rolo’s face farther into the ground.

“N-now?” Rolo squeaks, and Keith just raises and eyebrow and pushes down pointedly. “Yes, of course!” Rolo gasps in pain. “Right now!”

Keith lets up on his face and sits back on top of Rolo to fix a glare on Nyma, who looks like she wants to hit him.

“There’s a flower stand two blocks up the street,” Keith says. “Get there and come back with replacement flowers in ten minutes. Go.”

Nyma glares at him, but goes without a word, whipping her pigtails behind her as she turns and breaks into a jog.

“A little girl was killed in a hit and run accident here last week,” Keith tells Rolo conversationally. “Those flowers were left here by her family and friends.”

“S-sorry!” Rolo squeaks, still looking frightened even though Keith’s only sitting on him now. “I didn’t know! I swear, I won’t do it again!”

“You better not,” Keith mutters darkly. “I’ll know if you do, and you don’t wanna know how I’ll punish you.”

Rolo swallows but doesn’t speak. They wait in silence for another five minutes before Nyma reappears.

“I don’t see why its such a big deal,” Nyma grumbles, setting the flowers down where the last vase had been. “They’re just flowers.”

“Its called ‘basic human decency,’ bitch,” Keith responds, rising to his feet and stepping away from Rolo.

Nyma, wisely perhaps, doesn’t retaliate. She pulls Rolo to his feet and the two of them throw Keith nervous glances as they slink away.

Keith watches until they’re out of sight, and then turns to look at the flowers. They’re not as nice or sentimental as the daylilies that had been there before, but it’s better than nothing.

“Sorry about them,” Keith says. “They’re not bad people, really. Just idiots.”

“Its okay,” a bell-like voice says. “Thanks for making them stop.”

Keith looks up, and the little girl is standing across from Keith, looking down at the flowers. Her hair is black and matted with blood from where she hit her head on the way down. She’s wearing a pink hoodie and embroidered jeans that are torn and soaked with blood. She looks sad and lonely, no better than the day she appeared before Keith, less than twenty-four hours after her death, tearful and afraid because nobody could see her.

Keith had coaxed her down from her panic, explaining as gently as he could that the reason no one could see her because she was dead. He told her he would do whatever he could to help her pass over, and has been coming every day since to spend a little time talking to her.

“I don’t really like violets, though,” the little girl says quietly, returning Keith’s thoughts to the present.

“Daylilies are your favorites, right?” Keith asks, gesturing to the shattered vase and broken flowers. “I’ll bring some for you tomorrow.”

The girl brightens and bobs her head eagerly. “I’d like that,” she says. “Thank you!”

“Sure,” Keith says with a shrug, though he can’t quite keep the soft, fond smile off his face. “See you tomorrow.”

**Persona V Crossover**

I finished playing through [Persona 5](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona_5) for the second time last week and every since I started the new game plus playthrough, I've been thinking about what the Voltron characters personas would be. If you're unfamiliar with Persona 5, its about a teenage boy framed for a crime he didn't commit, discovering the world inside of people's hearts. Personas are shadows of famous tricksters that manifest in the hearts of people who desire change. Its a really fun game! I don't have anything written for this one yet other than potential persona's and abilities for each character, but I think it could be fun!

**Sword Art Online Crossover**

And now we get to the truly trashy ideas swimming around in my head XD [Sword Art Online](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sword_Art_Online) has always been one of my favorite escapism animes. I love to watch it when I'm struggling with anxiety and stress and just want to escape for a while. Obviously I realize there are some problems with it and a lot of people don't like it, but I just love it. For those of you who maybe aren't familiar with it, its a japanese light novel turned anime about a virtual reality video game trapping thousands of players in a death game where if they die in the game, they die in the real world as well. 

Anyways, I started this by writing up an SAO character sheet for Keith, and then deciding, what the hell, and throwing the whole gang in there. The idea is that this story will exist alongside the plot of SAO, occasionally converging and interacting, but mostly just progressing beside each other. So Kirito and Asuna and all them will make appearances, but the focus is on Keith and Shiro and the gang.

Here are Keith and Shiro's character sheets:

Name: Space Ace “Ace” (IRL: Kogane Akira)

Gender: Male

Age: 18 (16 when the game began)

Race: Japanese

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: Quiet and reserved, Ace plays the loner architype well, but he’s really a social creature. He’s an extrovert with the social skills of a rock at the bottom of the ocean, and human contact isn’t something he gets a lot of. As a result, Ace is almost always touch starved. He has a tendency to be abrasive and sarcastic, which puts a lot of people off. He’s a solo player who travels alone for the most part, but once you win his friendship, he’s loyal to a fault. He loves the stars and is eternally fascinated by the constellations and star patterns of Aincraid. He also likes hippos and the color red and could tell you about a dozen random facts you don’t know about both. He could tell you a million random facts you don’t know about stars though. He’s not afraid to die and has a “FIGHT ME” attitude. He’ll fight anyone regardless of level or skill if they threaten the few friends he has in the game and it often gets him into trouble.

Appearance: Ace has shoulder-length black hair that curls at the ends, usually worn in a ponytail or messy bun. He has dark violet-grey eyes and sandy colored skin, and a burn scar from jaw to eye on his right cheek. At 5’8”, he’s a little shorter than average for a boy.

History: Akira plays video games to escape from the real world and the painful life he has there. His parents died when he was young, and he lived most of his life in the foster system until a mechanic named Shirogane Hiroki, whose son had recently graduated and moved out, adopted Akira. Hiroki treats Akira kindly and cares a great deal for him, but due to his past abuse, Akira still doesn’t allow Hiroki to get close to him.  
Hiroki’s son, Takashi, on the other hand, pokes and prods at Akira until the younger boy gives up and lets down his walls a little. Takashi is the one who gets Akira into video games, and even though Akira doesn’t play with him very often (because Takashi has a group of other friends that he usually plays with that Akira feels he doesn’t fit in with), he still stood in line with Akira all night to buy SAO when it came out.  
They weren’t really planning to play SAO together—just do their own things with Takashi with his friends and Akira on his own like they usually do—but when it was revealed that they couldn’t log out, Takashi hunted down his foster brother and made him join his guild ‘Voltron Paladins,’ so he would at least have more people to watch his back. Akira still travels and plays solo for the most part, but now he has other friends to rely on so he doesn’t worry Takashi so much.  
Ace traveled with Kirito for a very short time when they teamed up to take down the orange guild ‘Sincline’ that had targeted Hime from Ace’s guild. He respected Kirito’s skill and admired his determination. Kirito was a much higher level at the time, but he and Ace got along well, because they were both loners who craved human interaction. When they parted ways, Ace decided to get stronger so he could join the assault team on the front lines.  
He hadn’t really cared one way or the other about being able to log out or not in the beginning, because he never liked his life on the outside very much and all the people he wanted with him (IE: Takashi) were in SAO already, so he wasn’t all that motivated to end the game. However, after travelling with Kirito and seeing his determination and skill all for the sake of ending the death game, he wanted to work harder so his friends could live and go home.

Level: 79

Stat Build: Agility and Dexterity

Skill Build: Assassin

Skills:  
-One-Handed Sword: 1000/1000  
-One-Handed Short Sword: 950/1000  
-Knife: 975/1000  
-One-Handed Curved Sword: 765/1000  
-Shield: 560/1000  
-Light Metal Equipment: 640/1000  
-Leather Armor: 845/1000  
-Battle Healing: 505/1000  
-Acrobatics: 990/1000  
-Sprint: 870/1000

Equipment:  
-Main Weapon: Marmora, a one-handed sword with transformation ability that allows it to become other types of bladed weapons. Enhanced +20  
-Offhand Weapon: Red Lion, an adamantine shield with high durability that lowers dexterity when equipped. Enhanced +10  
-Chest: Marmora Stealth Suit, light leather armor with high stealth and perception bonuses. Enhanced +15  
-Head: Marmora Mask +25 Perception +10 Stealth +15 Deception  
-Hands: Black Gloves +10 Defense  
-Feet: Eleven Boots +10 Acrobatics  
-Clothing: Ace wears black clothing under a blood red cloak and red boots. The Marmora Stealth Suit is equipped over the top and is entirely black. He unequips it in favor of his Paladin Armor (Enhanced +20) in most situations.

Name: Shiro (IRL: Shirogane Takashi)

Gender: Male

Age: 22 (20 when the game began)

Race: Japanese

Sexuality: Homosexual / Demisexual

Personality: Outgoing and optimistic, Shirogane Takashi (Shiro to friends), makes friends and gets along with others easily. He has a confident air about him, and people often look to him for instructions and help in times of confusion. It made him the obvious leader for the Voltron Paladins guild and he readily took up the mantle (though inside, he wished someone else would take charge). He’s a workaholic and pushes himself to the limits to keep everyone safe and end the game. He often joins the assault team for the boss fights (unknown to his guildmates), and though he’s afraid to die and will fight tooth and nail for his life, Shiro would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat to save the life of another. In the real world, he was going to college to become and astronomer, and he’s always been interested in the stars and space. He’s a big nerd and loves Star Wars and Star Trek.

Appearance: Shiro has white hair with an undercut and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He has dark grey eyes and olive skin. He’s tall and broad shouldered with thick muscles. He’s missing his right arm and has a metal prosthetic. Most people assume he lost the arm in the game, but he’s been missing the arm since he got in a bad car accident when he was 16. Standing at 6’3”, Shiro is pretty tall and built like a quarterback.

History: Takashi was in a bad car accident when he was 16 with a drunk driver that cost him his right arm and he’s refused to drive or ride in a car ever since. When he graduated highschool, he had to move out of his father’s home to live closer to his college. Afterwards, his father adopted a foster child to fill the house. The foster child, Kogane Akira, was quiet and closed off, and wouldn’t allow anyone to get close to him. Hiroki let the boy have his space, hoping that he would open up eventually, but Shiro saw the lonely, vacant look in his eyes and thought maybe Akira needed someone to push.  
Takashi pokes and prods at Akira until he opens up to him, and then he spends time with his foster brother by playing online MMO’s with him. Though they don’t often play together in game, they often play in the same room as each other. When SAO came out, they stood in line all night to buy it before it sold out. Takashi was really excited to play, even though he knew he probably wouldn’t get to interact with Akira very much in the game.  
When it was revealed that they couldn’t log out, Takashi immediately hunted down Akira and made him join the ‘Voltron Paladins’ in order to keep him safe. Akira still travels and plays solo, but Takashi feels more comfortable knowing Akira can call on the others in their guild for help if he needs it.  
Shiro has fought in boss battles with Kirito before, but he hasn’t interacted with him much. He’s heard of Akira’s adventure with Kirito and is glad Akira had someone so competent watching his back. When Akira came back determined to grow stronger and fight on the front lines, he was against it at first. However, Shiro knows he can’t make Akira do anything he doesn’t want to so he decides that he just has to follow Akira and cannonball into danger after him to keep him safe.

Level: 86

Stat Build: Strength and Dexterity

Skill Build: Paladin

Skills:  
-Two-Handed Greatsword: 1000/1000  
-One-Handed Longsword: 990/1000  
-Shield: 945/1000  
-Heavy Metal Equipment: 895/1000  
-Martial Arts: 960/1000  
-Battle Healing: 575/1000  
-First Aid: 435/1000  
Unique Skill:  
-Scavenger Proficiency 1000/1000  
Allows skill holder to use any weapon

Equipment:  
-Main Weapon: Black Bayard, a two-handed greatsword with immense physical power. Requires high Strength to equip. Enhanced +25  
-Chest: Paladin Armor, heavy metal armor player made for the Voltron Paladins. Enhanced +20  
-Head: Paladin Helmet +15 Defense  
-Hands: Paladin Gauntlets +5 Defense  
-Feet: Boots of Buttkicking, special item drop that requires high strength to equip. +15 Attack +10 Strength  
-Clothing: Shiro wears black and white clothing under a silver cloak. His Paladin Armor equips over his clothes but under the cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment voting for your favorite fic idea! If the inspiration strikes you to talk about why, or add some of your own ideas for that particular fic, feel free! Thanks for your help!


End file.
